growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Growtopia/Update History
This page includes an updated list of updates which were made into Growtopia. 2013= Events and updates that occurred in Growtopia in 2013. *Growtopia's Launch - January 11th *Sheet Music - March 1st *Dungeon Pack - April 19th *Zombie Defense Pack - May 17th *Vegas Pack - May 25th *SummerFest - June 21st *Farm Pack + Providers - July 6th *Mad Science Kit - July 20th *City Pack + Dr. Destructo - August 18th *Wild West Pack - September 11th *Astro Pack - October 21st *Surgical Kit + Punch Jammer - November 21st *Friend List - November 25th *Prehistoric Pack - December 13th |-| 2014= Events and updates that occurred in Growtopia in 2014. *Shop Pack - January 24th *Home Pack - February 26th *Growtokens - March 30th *Cinema Pack + Video Of The Week - May 16th *Unicorn Madness - May 30th *Adventure Pack - June 14th *Rockin' Pack - July 13th *Game Pack - July 25th *Player Appreciation Week 2014 - August 14th *Legendary - August 22nd *Girl Clothes - September 20th *The Carnival - October 20th *Night Of The Comet - November 28th *Superhero Pack + Geiger Counter - December 12th |-| 2015= Events and updates that occurred in Growtopia in 2015. *Crystals - January 20th *Super Villains - February 20th *Locke - March 22nd *Fashion Pack - May 15th *Block Party - June 12th *Sportsball Pack - July 17th *Fishin' Pack - September 11th *Firefighter Update - October 8th *Daily Challenges - November 18th |-| 2016= Events and updates that occurred in Growtopia in 2016. *Steam Update - January 8th *Silkworm - February 1st *Fishin' Pack Gone Crabby - March 3rd *Orange Shirt Update - April 1st *Artsy April - April 2nd *Spelunkorama! - May 2nd *Pet Battles - June 11th *Battlers Of the Otherworldly - July 15 *Wolf World Event - August 6th *Systems Update - September 2nd *Growassic Park - October 7th *Halloween Week 2016 - October 27th *The Grand Tournament - December 1st |-| 2017= Events and updates that occurred in Growtopia in 2017. *Night of the Sewing Dead - February 3rd *Item Of The Month - March 2nd *Night Of The Chemicals - March 2nd *Cooking Update - April 1st *The Adventure Pack Strikes Back! - June 1st *Balloon Warz - August 2nd *Hidden Riches - September 1st *Ancestral Power - October 16th *Strange Crystals - November 13th *Thanksgiving Week - November 23rd *Black Friday - November 24th *Cyber Monday - November 27th |-| 2018= Events and updates that occurred in Growtopia in 2018. *Rayman Update - January 1st *Gone Fishin'! - January 14th *Chinese New Year - February 16th *Cybots Update - March 1st *Guilds Update - April 1st *B.O.O. Update - May 1st *Summer Clash - June 1st *Startopia Update - July 1st *Role Up! - September 17th *Stuff! Update - October 1st *Ezio Update - October 14th *Winter Clash - November 2nd *Brr-lloon Warz - December 7th |-| 2019= Events and updates that occured in Growtopia in 2019. *Treasure Hunt - January 2nd *Dragon Invasion - February 4th *Spring Clash 2019 - March 1st *Mentors & Apprentices - March 11th *Block Party 2 - April 1st *Gross-Out - May 1st *Pandemic Rebalanced! - June 1st *Blocktor's Orders! - June 13th *Roots - July 11th *Console Version - July 18th *Mutant Kitchen - July 26th *Time-Tossed! - September 5th *Challengers Approach! - October 9th *Mutant Kitchen Rebalanced! - November 12th *Roots Rebalanced! - November 21st *Transmutabooth - December 4th |-| 2020= Events and updates that occured in Growtopia in 2020. *Store Wars - January 2nd *Spelunkorama Strikes Back! - February 6th Category:Monthly Updates Category:Updates